Is this just the beggining?
by hahbug9
Summary: Yuki's parents where split up for as long as she can remember. When her mother dies young and leaves her the farm she visited every summer what is she too do? Based in Love-me-not vally.


Beginning memories

"Mmm" Yuki woke up with a groan. She had the strangest dream about the harvest goddess.

"……wake up…"

Yuki spun around the fastest she could to find a strange girl staring at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"What the-WHO ARE OU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yuki screeched at the strange girl. She had a right.

"Oh jeez don't scream in the morning!" The girl rubbed her head as if some one hit her with a pan. "You have a letter from the harvest lord." She threw a Plain white letter at Yuki but She just stared at her

"You didn't answer the fist question!"

"JUST READ THE LETTER!" Yuki puffed up her cheeks like a child and picked up the letter.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yuki shouted at the 'witch'. Was Yuki getting punk'd?

"Ok what now? You know what you have to do and you know who I am what do you what!" The 'witch' yelled at Yuki. So much for no screaming in the morning

"Why do **I** have to work because of that oldie's mess up?"

The 'witch' just stared at Yuki then suddenly broke out into a hysterical laughing fit.

-Witch: XD

-Yuki: .

After the 'witch' was done with her little fit she just smiled at Yuki and said

"Just do what the letter said." And disappeared into a poof away in a ball of smoke.

"What the-" Yuki was cut of by a knock on the door. Why won't people let her sleep!

Tugging the wooden door open she came face to face with the very scary mayor Thomas from the town over. "GAH!" Yuki backed up a step and put on the best fake smile she could.

"Oh hello Yuki, I just came over too tell you that I will be your new shipping guy."

Yuki scratched her long brown hair that was usually put up in a ponytail. She was also wearing her mother's old nightgown. A It was white and silky with lacy around the spaghetti straps and bottom.

"Ah, ok thanks." She didn't care why he was doing it she just wanted to get dressed and go to the pond. The pond was her favorite place to go after her parents split up. She lived with her dad in the city so she only got to visit her mom and the farm ever summer.

"Uh, ok bye now." She closed the door as she heard him mumble something about picking scissors. Yuki made her self-presentable and got ready to leave the house.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Wahh!" Yuki gasped out of breath. She had visited the minds and got a little carried away. She sighed and asks to nobody "What to do with these things." She had got a bottle of sun block and ac couple pieces of jewelry. Her mother was right when she said she works to hard.

"You could sell them to van?"

"Whoa voice behind me!" Yuki yelled and threw the hardest thing she could at the face of the random person. Why do people keep scaring her! The necklace she threw hit

The poor boy strait in the face.

"Well that hurt!" The boy yelled catching the necklace after it attacked his forehead.

Aqua eyes met violet eyes in a battle of the finest. (Staring contest if you're confused)

Yuki broke the silent's first

"Lesson learned: don't sneak up on me like that!" and who's van?"

Sighing the but answered

"Sorry, Van is a fat lard (1) who sells things, he buys things two."

"Ok, thanks By the way what's your name?"

"What's yours?" Yuki puffed up her check like a kid. She asked him first!

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second, captain obvious"

This made Yuki annoyed

"WEKCOM TO THE S.S OBVIOUS! WHERE EVERY ONE IS WELCOM WITH OPEN ARMS!" Yuki yelled standing to her feet and placing her hands on her hips. But she stood up a little to fast for her heads liking and became dizzy.

The boy rolled his eyes and held the top of her head until she stopped swaying back and forth.

She stuck her tongue out at the boy and moved past him into the mines.

" Hey carter, what's the blond boys name?"

"Oh you mean grey?"

"Ya thanks!"

Yuki turned around and smiled at grey

"Ha, I win." And started to run towards town to sell some her findings at the fat lard.

"Hey I don't know your name!" Grey yelled

Yuki turned her head around, still running and yelled

"Just call me snowflake!"

"Snowflake hu? Cute."

Ok well subscribe and give me ideas or I can't keep going with the story!

Also this is my first one so pleas be nice.

1:The first time I saw van I thought he was a blob of crates XD


End file.
